I Want My Million
I Want My Million is the sixth episode of Crazy Plants. Plot PEASHOOTER: Ahhhhh! Just the first ten original plants! No Plantern! No Coffee Bean! No Umbrella Leaf! Finally we can watch TV! TV: Who wants one million dollars? REPEATER: ME! ME ONLY! JUST GIVE ME THE MONEY! TV: If you want one million dollars, I hate you! Just kidding! Buy this new game called One Two Three Game Game! If you qualify well you can compete against other crappy contestants and win one million dollars! PLANTERN ON TV: Well sir! PEASHOOTER: Holy (bleep)! It's Plantern! PLANTERN ON TV: After my journey to the Angry Birds world I thought this game could be like Angry Birds! With Plants! WOO-HOO! Pea, Sun, Snow, Me, Doom, Ice and everyone else who went to the Angry Birds world or was already a part of it are playable! *screen shows everyone who appears in Big plants fan's Plants and Angry Birds Crossover except Repeater* REPEATER: What about me? SNOW PEA: You are not on because you're an idiot! REPEATER: I hate him! PLANTERN ON TV: I hate you too, Rep! Now don't even think about buying this game! SUNFLOWER: Errr...how does he know that Repeater is watching? CHOMPER: Duh! He always watches TV ads and never missed one after his birth! He does that because he wants to see an ad of how to get money and how to take over the world so he can get more money! REPEATER: When I get that game, I will qualify, beat losers in the competition and use my million to take over the world! CHOMPER: Rep!! You heard Plantern! You cannot get the game! REPEATER: *blackmails Chomper with 5 bucks* CHOMPER: Fine! Get it! *gets the 5 bucks* REPEATER: Thank you! *leaves with Chomper* NARRATOR: At the shops... PLANTERN: I enjoy my fame and I am only 15 years old! SOME MAN: Hey! Mr. Plantcine! PLANTERN: Yes! First person to mention my last name! SAME MAN: How many people bought the game? PLANTERN: I don't know! I am in Money Heaven! Say? Do you think I was a little harsh on Repeater? SAME MAN: I have played a video game of you guys! I despise him! PLANTERN: I suppose I could let him have the game! REPEATER: *shows the One Two Three Game Game box* I have it! CHOMPER: Cool! Lets go! PLANTERN: Hey Repeater! You know the advert! REPEATER: Crap! We have been caught! PLANTERN: Take the video game! REPEATER: Errr...thank you? *leaves shop after giving Plantern 2 bucks* REPEATER: *at Zen Garden* Hey guys and girl! We are back with the game! And-*sees TV* Holy macaroni! What happened to the TV?! SUNFLOWER: Lets just say that it is Pea's fault! You peed! Ha ha! PEASHOOTER: Why you little!! REPEATER: Quit fighting! Just get a new TV! TALL-NUT: OK! NARRATOR: After the day the TV came... REPEATER: I hope I qualify! Snow is very awesome! SNOW PEA: I am good! And it says you have qualified! You should change your status on Skype! REPEATER: Yes! CHOMPER: And on Multiplayer, you are thrashing everyone! *sees Repeater getting thrashed* Almost everyone! REPEATER: Oh you have got to be kidding me! PLANTERN: We have our absolute honour to present the competition of One Two Three Game Game! With our contestants, Dan, Jack, Repeater and Eric! Start now! REPEATER: *"beats" Dan and Jack* DAN: Aw man! JACK: Crap! ERIC: I have already beat you, Rep! You came last! REPEATER: Awww man! *leaves* NARRATOR: 2 weeks later... SUNFLOWER: Yes! I can watch now! Hey Gatling! You can watch your World War shows now! GATLING PEA: Cool! SUNFLOWER: Now to see if Rep got the money! REPEATER: I lost! I want that million bucks! I will sue Plantern for this! CHOMPER: I thought you would sue! NARRATOR: This is getting interesting! Unfortunately this is the end! So... The End! Category:Crazy Plants Episodes